I'll Always Remember you, Dad
by celrock
Summary: After battling Althimers Disease for 5 years, with a week long battle of Pneumonia, Stuart Louis Pickles dies at 80-years-old, and his family and friends attend his funeral, mourning his death. Wrote this in memory of the late Jack Riley.


Author's Note: Sorry it's been a week since I've last released anything. To put it simply, this past week has been extremely busy for me, or when it wasn't busy, I didn't feel well. However, when I heard late on Friday night that Jack Riley, the voice actor for Stu Pickles passed away at age 80 of Pneumonia, I knew I had to do something, and so, here's my tribute to him.

I'll Always Remember you, Dad

Summary: After battling Althimers Disease for 5 years, with a week long battle of Pneumonia, Stuart Louis Pickles dies at 80-years-old, and his family and friends attend his funeral, mourning his death. Wrote this in memory of the late Jack Riley.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the OC of Zack, Silvia, Violet, and the offspring of the Rugrats characters, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse Barrow Stories DEAD.

 _Stuart Louis Pickles, dies at age 80 in Saint Joseph's Hospital in Orlando, Florida, on August 16, 2057. He is survived by his wife, Didi K. Pickles, his sons, Tommy Pickles and Dil Pickles Deville, his son-in-law Phil Deville, his daughter-in-law Silvia Weller Pickles, his grandsons, Darin and Keenan Pickles, and his granddaughter, Danielle Deville. A loving father and husband, this amazing man invented many toys, developing his business, Pickles Toys. He built the infamous Reptar robot, used at Euroreptarland in Paris, France in their stage show there, and he helped Mega Corp in Yucaipa, California, put together the fun-filled jolly holly land known as Christmas Land, with many anamotronics to make your holiday a bit more festive._

 _The funeral will take place at Richards Oaks Funeral Home in Yucaipa, California, on August 23, 2057. Loar of flowers may be sent to the funeral home in honor of the Pickles family._

Zack turned his gaze away from the computer screen, upon finishing reading through Stu's obitchuary, when his wife Kimi entered the room to see the sad expression on her husband's face.

"What's wrong Dear?" Kimi asked.

Zack didn't speak, but rather, pointed to the computer screen where he had been previously reading the Florida newspaper. Kimi's eyes narrowed and a frown crossed her lips as she read through it.

"We have no time to lose. Quick, get out the suitcases and tell the girls, we're heading to his funeral." Kimi commanded, standing up and shaking her husband violently by the shoulders.

"But Kimi…" Zack started to say before his wife cut him off.

"Not another word. I'll inform everyone else." Kimi said, strolling out of the room with Zack running after her.

"Kimi, would you relax? I'm sure we'll be getting a phone call any moment now from Didi or Tommy or Dil, this is a very delicate moment for their families right now." Zack said.

Kimi turned around and stared at her husband, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"It's a delicate moment for all of us!" Kimi roared loudly at the top of her lungs, about ready to break down in tears.

Zack rushed up to his wife and drew her in for a tight hug, trying to get her to calm down long enough to regain composure, before she hurt herself.

"It's gonna be okay." Zack said, gently patting Kimi on the back.

At the Hartford Airport, the Pickles and Devilles were all sitting at the gate, waiting for a heavy rain to let up. Everybody from the family was able to go, except for Lil's husband Jesse, who sadly, had lots of pressing work to do, as he did a lot of the animation for Nickelodeon, and The Next Generation Loud House, a spinoff to the original series, following the lives of adult Lincoln, and his six daughters and six sons, was in its forty-fifth season at this point. He had deadlines to reach if they were going to have the season ready for airing come Christmas time, and while it was only mid August, they were against him taking any time off to attend Stu's funeral, since Stu wasn't a direct biological relative in his family, even though he felt like he was much a dad to him as he was to his wife Lil, and the rest of his friends and their families. Lil however, grabbed up her two boys, and together, she, along with Keith and Kelly, her twin brother Phil, her brother-in-law Dil, her niece Danielle, her brother-in-law Tommy, his wife Silvia, and their sons, Darin and Keenan, were still waiting in the airport on the late evening of August 15, 2057, hoping to bord their plane, which had been grounded due to bad weather. Didi had called up Tommy earlier in the week, informing the crew that Stu was in the hospital with Pneumonia, and seeing that he had turned eighty last October, and had been battling Althimer's Disease since age seventy-five, putting Pneumonia in the mix on top of it was only icing on the cake. Of course, the once absent minded inventor of toys was just, absent minded, not recognizing any of his family and friends by now, and while Tommy was determined to just, drive everybody to Florida from Massachusetts to pay his father a visit, Silvia didn't wish to risk it, with all of the flood warnings out as of late. She made sure to buy everybody's plane tickets online before saying anything to her husband, who could get very stubborn in times like this, and sure enough, he didn't argue with her, after he found she went through the trouble to buy plane tickets for them and their local to town relatives, as with her being the only source of income at this time, money was tight.

Unfortunately, while they finally borded an airplane come two-o'clock in the morning on the day of Tommy's father's death, as he died the next day in the afternoon, they sadly, didn't get to the hospital until after he had passed.

"Oh Tommy, Dil, I'm afraid you're too late." The seventy-eight-year-old frail looking woman known as Didi Pickles, said to her two sons in their mid forties, as the woman left the side of the bed where her dead husband lay, and ran into the arms of her boys, sobbing uncontrollably.

Everybody had a good cry, except for Tommy, who couldn't bring himself to cry at this moment. Over the course of the next week, as family and friends saw Stu's obitchuary online, they all saw to flying down to Florida, and then together, everybody would take a plane to California on the day before the funeral, wanting to be together for this emotional moment. Even King Peter Albany, along with his wife, Queen Violet, and their daughter, Princess Rosemary, who would soon be old enough to carry on the legothy as Queen of the Confederacy, stopped everything and flew directly to California, to get all of the funeral arrangements made. Peter was also overseeing the 2057 Inventor's Convention, set to take place later that month, and it was in fact, scheduled to begin on the day of Stu's funeral. However, it got pushed back, and several of the inventors who knew Stu Pickles, accompanied Peter to the funeral home in Yucaipa, planning to attend the funeral, this even included Mr. Mucklehoney, who was now eighty-five at the time. The man still had quite a sense of humor, but looked a lot frailer and more slender now than he did so many years ago when the tabasco soup incident happened at that restaurant, and Stu's oldest son was just a baby.

While Peter saw to getting things ready for the funeral, the rest of the gang, as even Chuckie, Nicole and Melinda had made it, along with Zack, Kimi, and their daughters, Abbie and Casey, everybody was at Stu and Didi's condo, going through Stu's things, trying to split up his posessions amongst everybody present.

"Mom, did dad ever leave a will?" Tommy asked, one afternoon while they were all sitting around the table eating some snacks.

"Well, he claimed he was inventing something that would write the will for him on his computer, but this was back five years ago before his Althimer's Disease really sunk in. He hasn't touched that thing since, and I'm almost afraid to try to get on to his computer in the spare bedroom he used for his projects after we retired to Florida, because for one, I don't know his password, and two, I'm afraid to touch anything in that room." Didi said, looking nervous.

She had seen so many of his inventions explode and malfunction over the years, that it was no wonder she was more or less, afraid to touch anything he had built himself in that room post his final days of inventing. She was so afraid in fact, that she found the tiny key used to lock the door, closed it, locked it, and put the key out of Stu's reach. She had to do this roughly four years ago when his memory loss was so bad, that he nearly cut off his own hand with a power saw, forgetting how to use it properly. She couldn't risk her husband hurting himself because of medical conditions beyond his control, so like a mother raising a small child, she had to lock him away from the thing he loved most. It was a very sad day when his life was reduced to thinking his wife was his mother, and the only joy in life he found, was watching the complete series of the Dummi Bears in a continuous loop on Hulu day after day on their fifty-five inch, flat screen, high definition TV in the living room. Thankfully, because Didi paid for Hulu, and there were no toy ads, she didn't have to worry about him throwing something at the TV and breaking it, like he did with Transformo so many years back. Unfortunately, while he still enjoyed the show, it was more on the level of a toddler's enjoyment of it, as he sadly couldn't even remember the names of the show's producers by now, and while Randy and Paul had died two years prior to Stu's death, he was in too bad of a shape to travel to their funerals. In fact the only funeral he attended since he was diagnosed with his disease of deterioration was his brother Drew's, and while it was probably the most peaceful moment Didi ever witnessed between her husband and brother-in-law back in 2055, she wished they were still arguing with each other. But sadly, those days were gone, as the oldest brother lay still in a casket, while his youngest brother stared down at him, not even knowing who he was, constantly asking this question.

"Mommy, who's Drew?" Stu asked.

Yes, Didi went from being Deed, to Mommy, and it was all she could do some days to keep from crying.

While she continued to care for Stu, she, too, was getting older, and come 2056, shortly before his eightieth birthday, Stu was having more trouble making it to the bathroom, and keeping certain foods down. She didn't want to do it, but she put him into a nursing home in Orlando, Florida, where he could get better medical care. She went to visit him every day, and while he continued to call her mommy and seems within the last month, he got to where he needed help dressing himself, if there was one thing he hadn't lost, was his smile. He could still give her a smile, hoping to reassure his wife that he was going to be okay. However, this was far from the truth, when his immune system only reached its peak where malfunctioning was concerned, when he fell ill with a bad cold at the beginning of August, that quickly turned into Pneumonia. The people at the nursing home decided to put him into the hospital as soon as he started having trouble breezing, and a doctor at the hospital confirmed it. They also gave Didi the bad news that because of already having Althimer's Disease, which did run in his family, more on his mother's side than his father's, the chances of him getting over the Pneumonia was likely a 10% chance of survival. They put him on Oxygen for two days, as of August 14, and that's when Didi contacted her children, asking that they come to Florida immediately, as their father didn't have very long to live. She also contacted her niece Angelica, but with her being so busy with court cases, she wasn't sure if she'd find time to come, as she still hadn't received a reply to the text she had sent to her phone at the time of Stu's death.

While they weren't in the best of condition to travel to California, the remaining living relatives of the rest of the kids and their children, those being, Betty Deville and Kira Finster, showed up at Didi's condo to say hello to their children, and give some moral support. Sadly, Celeste Wehrenberg had passed on at this point, but because of how busy everybody was, Zack was the only one who was able to attend his aunt's funeral roughly six months ago now, and he almost didn't make it, with snow storms being forecasted. They were all sitting around the table, silently eating the many snacks that Didi had gotten for Stu, but had no desire to eat, so figured she'd pass them off to her children and grandchildren when they arrived for the funeral. She nearly lost it though when Phil opened up a bag of porkrynes.

"Oh, Stu use to love porkrynes. He'd always eat them while watching football games. He even tried to make helmets for you when you were babies to keep you safe, hoping to calm my nerves." Didi said in between sniffling back tears.

"Yeah, didn't you and I return from the mall that day to find the house covered in mud or something?" Betty asked.

"Oh it was the color of mud, but it wasn't mud. It was chocolate milk. I tell ya, I loved that man, but he along with our husbands at times, had the judgement of a lima bean. It doesn't make me miss him any less though." Didi said, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey I got an idea. Maybe we should all go into the spare bedroom and look through what's left of dad's inventions, each picking out something to keep to remember him." Tommy suggested.

Silvia smiled at her husband and turned to Didi.

"Didi, do you know where the key is?" Silvia asked.

Didi got up from her spot at the table and went into the kitchen, where she rummaged through a door of various items. She found the tiny key and brought it over to Silvia, placing it into her daughter-in-law's hand.

"Here you go." Didi said.

"Thank you." Silvia replied.

Everybody forgot about their snacks and went to the closed door, that hadn't been opened in nearly four years at this time. Silvia unlocked the door to find a room covered in dust and spare parts ahead of her. She switched on the lights, and Dil made his way through the piles of spare parts that littered the floor over to the two windows at the back of the room, where he drew back the curtins to let in some sunlight. Once everybody could see clearly, they all got busy cleaning, and searching through the room for stuff. The first thing Tommy did was open up some desk drawers, where he kept spare parts and smaller inventions of his that either failed, or weren't worth much. He found what looked like a microphone on a stick.

"Hey, what's this?" Tommy was heard saying into the device, sounding like a chipmunk.

"Tommy, what happened to your voice?" Chuckie asked, running over to Tommy and snatching the device out of his hand.

He put it up to his own mouth and spoke into it.

"Hello." Chuckie said, sounding like a monster, which made him drop the device on the floor, scared by his own voice.

"It's okay Chuckie, it's just my dad's voice changer. I remember Angelica using this when we were little. She sounded just like her mom, my aunt Charlotte, and I think she ordered every snack on earth, as I recall our house smelling like a cookie factory or something." Tommy said.

The rest of the crew in the room exchanged glances, not having much of a memory of that event, though nobody was surprised, as this act sounded very typical of Angelica to do. Once everybody had their moment with this device, which Tommy put aside in a pile, thinking Angelica might want it, he continued to rummage through the drawer, where he found several other parts. He tossed out a broken plastic arm from a doll on the floor, a dress, and a wheel. Phil, Lil, and Kimi all picked up these pieces. In Phil's hand was a plastic arm that was a blue hand with fingers, with an arm that was yellow with purple polkadots.

"Hey! This arm came from Mr. Feend!" Phil cried.

"You mean he kept one of the broken arms from that scary toy we broke so many years back?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, he must have." Tommy said.

"Mr. Freend, huh, that toy doesn't sound all that scary to me." Dil said.

Of course, their adventure with Mr. Friend was before Dil was born, so of course he wouldn't have any recollection of this ordeal.

"Uh, it happened a long time ago Dil, trust me, you didn't miss much." Tommy said, holding up the wheel he held in his hand.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that. Isn't that from the Reptar wagon?" Kimi asked, taking the wheel from Tommy's hand and examining it.

Everybody gathered around and studied it. Sure enough, it was from the Reptar wagon they road around in as kids. It was either one of the original wheels, or a spare one he had around for a replacement part, as he built another Reptar wagon for his grandsons when they were around Tommy and Dil's age at the time he built the original invention, which had long since been sold at a garage sale, because Tommy and pals knew the plastic was waring away on it, that it would most likely not last for the next generation to enjoy, but yet, a current generation could finish it off and play with it.

They continued to go through the stash of items in Stu's hide out, this included several things, from finding the Age Decreaser beneath a sheet that they decided to set aside for Peter if he wanted it, the red leaf lifter, which Dil thought was pretty neat that he had gone through the trouble to make an automatic rake for raking up the leaves, and Tommy found pieces that had been used for that organizer sorting invention that he and his dad had made together back during his preteen days to win some science faire at his school, only for his dad to go overboard, making it sort much more than just socks, which was its original intended purpose. Then beneath another pile, Lil found the Gorge and Grow product.

"Remember this? The pants sizer device that he sold and got you guys a swimming pool?" Lil said, holding up the Gorge and Grow invention.

"Oh yeah, the Glutton Button, though I still don't have my habitat for homeless dolphins." Dil said.

Everybody laughed, thinking it was funny now, while back then, they thought he was crazy.

"Hey! I thought I was crazy to want to do that." Dil said.

"You were, but back then, we were Justas crazy. I mean Chuckie thought Reptar put a curse on the house." Phil said, pulling out from beneath the pile, a plastic Reptar doll with a missing eye, in fact, that very same one they had found so many years ago buried in the backyard.

Chuckie saw what was in Phil's hand and gasp.

"Uh, yeah. I recall my nieces playing with it back at Darin's first birthday party and Kimi taking it away. Who knew it would end up back here in Tommy's dad's stuff." Chuckie said, taking the toy from Phil and cradling it for a minute.

Everybody made piles of the stuff, unsure what to do with it all.

"Okay, so who's keeping what?" Zack asked.

"Well, we should look at this pile and see who finds the most sentimental value out of each thing." Tommy suggested.

This was really hard though, because with how close everybody was growing up together, a lot of items meant the same amount of value to each person standing in this pile of old inventions.

"I'm sure Peter can help us decide." Kimi said.

"Will he be coming to the funeral in a few days?" Lil asked.

"Of course!" Tommy said.

"Yeah knowing Peter, he's getting things ready for the funeral as we speak." Lil said with a sigh, as she headed for the exit of the room, not wishing to look at anything else in the room anymore.

The rest of the gang followed her out to the living room, where Phil switched on the television to see a football game was on.

"Change the channel, please." Dil begged.

"Hey! My favorite team is playing." Phil said.

"What are you talking about Phillip, you don't even like football. You'd rather watch cooking shows all day." Lil said.

"No Lillian, I'd rather watch football." Phil argued.

"Cooking!" Lil argued back.

"Football!" Phil argued.

Chuckie rolled his eyes and whispered something in Tommy's ear.

"Forty years later and those two still can't agree on nothing." Chuckie whispered.

"Who wants dinner?" Nicole called from the kitchen.

Their stomachs groaned with hunger, as they got up from the living room couch and headed into the kitchen, but not before Phil accidentally hit a button on the remote to change the channel, where a rerun of the Dummi Bears was airing. Kimi, who was the last one to leave the room, glanced over at the TV, then at the remote on the coffee table, picked it up, turned off the television and slammed it back down on the table again.

"What's wrong with you Kimi, I thought you loved the Dummi Bears." Phil said, as Kimi walked up behind him into the other room.

"Not right now." Kimi hissed.

It seemed that the passing of Stu was hard on everyone, but why Kimi? She seemed to be the most emotional of everybody over this whole tragedy, even more so than his own flesh and blood offspring and grandkids.

Finally, it came time to head to the funeral. Everybody packed their bags and headed for the Florida airport, where they caught a flight and headed to California. While everybody had moved all over the country at this point, it was decided that they would all be buried in California, because that's where they were all from originally. Upon arriving, they saw that the Cowhoons and Butlers had made it, immediately giving Susie, Sean, Chris, Patti, Brody, Angelica, Zabrea and Camden a hug. At least as an adult, Angelica didn't mind getting bone crunching group hugs from her friends and family now, probably because now that she was a mom, she was use to such treatment from her own two daughters.

Come the day of the funeral, the funeral home was packed, with inventors that Stu knew from his lifetime of attending many inventor's conventions, to Peter, who was dressed in a long black robe for the occasion, along with Violet and Rosemary, and there was Stu, lying in an open casket. Didi had snuck away the previous night to help get his body ready for the ceremony with Peter's help. Stu was dressed in his usual attire, a green collared shirt, dark blue jacket, black and red tie, blue jeans, brown shoes with white socks, and the man had really aged, his hair was now a dark shade of gray rather than purple, and around his neck, he wore his scorpio madalion.

"Stu would have wanted this." Didi said, placing the necklace around his neck, as she sniffled back some tears.

Upon approaching the casket, Angelica, Tommy and Dil were the first three to go up there. Upon seeing the madalion around their father's neck, it brought back even more memories.

"I remember that thing. I wanted to wear it to the Emica concert so badly back in my younger days." Angelica said.

"Yeah, and it's thanks to you I almost missed that concert." Tommy said.

"Awe don't worry about it bro, we all got to go in the end, after Angelica told the truth to that Samantha person and we got the medal back to dad." Dil concluded.

"Yeah." Tommy and Angelica said in unison letting out long sighs, as the three of them got up from the kneeling place to make way for the next bunch of people.

Silvia, Nicole, and Violet all took their turns at the alter, silently praying, not having much to say, as they got up and made way for Zack, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil to take their turns. The same held true for them, as even by this time, Kimi was being very quiet.

Shortly after several people came through and paid their respects, it was time for the actual funeral, where people would be taking turns to say stuff about Stu Pickles. They gathered in the small chapple type area at the back of the funeral home parlor, where a couple of hymns chosen by Peter and Violet were performed. This was only done in this manner because with Didi being Jewish, and them hardly attending church much during Stu's lifetime, what hymns he'd want performed at his funeral was sadly, not something that exactly came up over the years, and Didi didn't think it was fair to perform Jewish stuff at her husband's Christian type funeral. Once the hymns had been performed, it was time for the yulogies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to say goodbye to the late Stuart Louis Pickles. A loving father, husband, and grandfather, this toy inventor lived a long, eighty years, despite the many explosions I'm told he survived in that basement of his for thirty or more years of malfunctions. And while over the last five years, a disease started to take him from us, he will always be remembered by his loving family. I know that several people here today would like to come up and say some words about Stu, starting with King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, Peter, if you would please, come up here." Minister Ratcliff said, as Peter, still wearing his black robe, approached the front of the chapple.

"Thank you minister ratcliff. To the friends and family that sit here before me, I have known Stu for as long as I can remember. When I first met him, he had accompanied his wife, Didi, to an audition for a game show that was being held at my castle. That's right, the Super Stumpers audition that took place back on April 15, 1993. He was a wonderful father, and a very supportive husband to accompany his wife to these auditions, which, believe it or not, she passed, and appeared on an episode of the show later that same year. I was also a very close partner when it came to helping Stu with his many inventions, starting with repairing his Age Decreaser after turning the late child psychologist, Dr. Lipschitz, back into a baby. Luckily at the time, I was in between helping to do work on the Disney films, The Lion King and Pocahontas, so I could make time for this project, and it was worth it in the end, as not only did Lipschitz get to be an adult again, but he learned a lot from being a baby again, making many improvements on his books in the future. Sure, Stu did a lot of crazy things, but despite his flaws, he found ways to make it up to everybody in the end, being one of the best people I knew. I think one of the best examples I can give to this ordeal was the last major cruise we took together before the Gray Plague almost took his oldest son's life. We were planning to travel to the South China Seas on the Lipchitz cruise, but Stu was yearning for an adventure. He rented us a boat, thinking he knew what he was doing. Long story short, we capcized, ending up on what we thought was a deserted island, that is, until my good friends, his sons and the friends of his children, wandered off in search of the great Nigel Thornberry. I really wasn't sure if I could believe Tommy would find him on the island, but I didn't want to crush his spirits, so I stayed behind and tried to support Stu, since by this time, everybody was so mad at the man, that Betty had created a circle in the sand, calling it the Circle of Chaos, declaring her the leader, while Stu was reduced to watching the kids. I was taking Stu's side at this point, agreeing with him that I thought the group was ridiculous for declaring Betty the leader, simply because she made a circle in the sand, but seems me, a fourteen-year-old king, and my thirty-six-year-old partner, were nothing but chopped liver at this point. We ended up losing the kids, as Stu left Angelica to watch them, despite not listening to my warning to not do this, but to make a long story short, I gave him the idea to try to invent something to help us get out of this mess, and luckily, we found some cocanuts, in which he used one to make a radio, with my help of course. We eventually ran into Maryanne Thornberry, the wife of Nigel Thornberry, where we saw to rescuing her daughter Debbie, who had charge of Angelica at this point, along with Nigel and the rest of the children, who were about to lose Oxygen in the basospere, if we didn't do something. Everybody was rescued, thanks to Stu radioing for help, and I recall Tommy, who always wanted to be like Nigel, having a change of heart at that time, wanting to be just like his father instead come the end of that island adventure. We finally made it on to the Lipchitz cruise, and we all had a good time. Sure, maybe Stu screwed things up, but in the end, he fixed it, and we lived happily ever after. Well, okay, so our lives are no fairy tale, but Stu at least attempted to fix what he broke, especially if it was his falt, teaching us all, a very valuable lesson about life in the end. May you rest in peace Stu, and may the memories of being a great friend and inventing partner to me, never be forgotten." Peter said, stepping away from the podium and making way for the next person who decided to speak.

Didi walked up there, barely able to keep it together.

"I was married to this man for nearly fifty years at the time of his death. Sure he wasn't always very clued in on keeping a close eye on my children and grandchildren, but he was a loving father and husband. Heck, we were on a cruise to Mexico for our five year wedding anniversary when I found out I was pregnant with our second child. And well, Stu, oh stu!" Didi cried, starting to sob uncontrollably, unable to finish her speech, as she ran into Peter's arms.

"Now now Didi, it's okay. I'm sure Stu would be proud." Peter said.

"Stu!" Didi cried, her whails as loud as an injured dolphin's screaches.

"Goodness Didi you're just like your mother." Peter commented.

This got the now gray haired seventy-eight-year-old woman to stand back from the king, looking less than amused at his comment.

"What are you talking about?" Didi hissed.

"Now Deed calm down!" Peter cried.

"Deed, that's what Stu called me." Didi cried, unable to keep it together again.

"See? You're just like your mom. Think back, my first Passover seder? We arrived at your parents home to discover they had an argument. Your father had left, and any time your dad's name was mentioned, your mom started crying. Now look at you, just like your mom, crying whenever anybody mentions your late husband's name. Heck, I even remember Mr. Pickles not being wild about your family's Jewish traditions at first. I think he had a change in heart come Chanukah though, when he attempted reinventing the manora for your dad's play at the sinnagog." Peter said, as he managed to get a small smile out of Didi, as she recalled that night when the wall came crashing down, and she saw her son and his friends, all curled up with her father and his rival back stage, who had fallen asleep.

"There, that's better." Peter said, patting Didi on the shoulder and leading her back to her seat.

The next person to speak was Mr. Mucklehoney, who walked up slowly to the front of the chapple, using a wooden support cane.

"Oh Mr. Pickles always made me laugh. Whether it was his crazy inventions, or that time we dined together and the dinner table went flying. He had some crazy kids, and well, I'll just say, that may this crazy, whacky inventor, rest in peace." Mr. Mucklehoney said, leaving the podium and returning to his seat.

While the speaches could go on forever, in the end, only four more people decided to speak, those being Angelica, Tommy, Dil, and Kimi. Angelica walked up to the podium, carrying the voice mudulator 3,000 in her hand. She spoke into it, nearly surprising herself.

"I remember my uncle Stu." A man's voice was heard saying.

Angelica dropped the plastic device on the floor in shock.

"Well, now that I'm a middle age woman, that hunk of plastic doesn't exactly make me sound like my mother anymore like it did way back in the day. And no, sorry Zippy's Snappy Home Delivery, you're not getting any orders from me today. Though remind me to stay away from flan till I need dentures, something I learned from my grandpa, though even at nearly fifty-years-old, I still think that stuff tastes terrible." Angelica said, getting several laughs from the congregation.

"Anyway, as I was trying to say, I loved my own parents dearly, but truth be told, my parents were often too busy to care for me growing up. I have more memories of being with my uncle Stu and aunt Didi than anybody, and at points, they felt more like parents to me than my own two parents. Thanks to my uncle, I got to go to the Grand Canyon, well okay, we went to the Clam Canyon, but that's another story. I've been to Los Vegas, to Paris, and that necklace he was wearing around his neck, I was jealous of that thing during my teenage years, because pop artist, Emica, had the same one. And while I've sadly, been too busy to come pay my uncle a visit in a great while, and my daughters didn't see much of their great uncle, in the time they saw him, he was good to them, and always sent them some new toy he made for them at Christmas. Uncle Stu, rest in peace, and oh yeah, if you can hear me, I'm sorry for faking a broken leg when I was little and making you get me chocolate pudding at three-o'clock in the morning." Angelica said, getting off of the stage as several chuckles were heard, from those people at the funeral who were strangers to Angelica.

The next person to speak was Tommy.

"Dad, you were amazing. You took me to my first movie and to my first Reptar on ice show. You built great toys for me while I was growing up, and you even gave me an old pocket watch and talked to me about being responsible as a big brother after Dil was born. In middle school, maybe you overdid it when trying to help me with a science project, wanting to hold on to your little boy just a little bit longer, but you always supported me in every way possible, and it was thanks to you that I grew up to be a wonderful father to my own two boys. Thank you dad, I'll never forget you." Tommy said, leaving the podium and taking his seat.

It was now Dil's time to walk up there and deliver his speech.

"I don't know if it was a medical disease that made my father forget who I was over the last five years, or if it was aliens, wanting to take over his body, but whatever it was, I had over forty beautiful years with that dad of mine. He made great toys for me and my brother, and continued to do so for my adopted daughter Danielle. Heck, he even showed up with a toy for her on the day of her official adoption, which she could have enjoyed for years, had Princess Rosemary not ruined it. However, my dad, like me, was always the odd man out. No, I don't think he really believed in all of that alien stuff I've believed in all of my life, but he always supported me, and was there for me if I got sick or hurt. Thank you dad, you were and will always be, the greatest man I ever knew." Dil said, walking backwards away from the podium, and meant to return to his seat, but stumbled backwards on to Betty's lap instead.

Yes, in the end, while Kira didn't feel she was up for going, as she had recently had hip replacement surgery roughly six months ago, Betty decided to attend the funeral, making sure she took her meds for diabetes and testing her blood sugar every night, since she wouldn't have the nursing home staff there to help her to remember such things.

"Uh, Dil, I think you're a bit too big to fit on my lap now." Betty commented.

Dil turned to the older woman, looking embarrassed.

"Woops? Sorry about that mom." Dil told his mother-in-law, as he got out of her lap and walked frontwards, finally finding his seat.

Finally, it was time for Kimi to deliver her speech. She cleared her throat, and then she began.

"To mister Stu Pickles, if I didn't say it enough while you were still alive, I'd better say it now. That's right, I just, wanted to say, thank you. That's right, thank you. Sure, as a child, we all believed it was Reptar that brought me and my mother together with Chuckie and my step-dad, but as an adult and mother, I now realize the truth. You invented that Reptar robot, you were summoned to Paris to fix it, and you brought along all of your family and friends. If it weren't for you Stu, I wouldn't be standing here at this podium right now, delivering this yulogy at your funeral. If it weren't for you Stu, I wouldn't be looking out at the crowd to see my twin daughters and husband staring back at me. And seems I heard somewhere that it's because of you and some malfunctioning GPS system that Tommy didn't make it in time to get vaccinated against the Gray Plague, prompting my folks to take us to the park on my brother Chuckie's third birthday to cheer us up, where I met Zack, who became my childhood best friend, and is now my life long partner and husband. Thank you Mr. Pickles, it wasn't until now that I realized just what a big impact you had on my life, and the life of my family and friends, even though you weren't my dad. I'm gonna miss you so much, but I have no doubt that your grandsons, Darin and Keenan, will keep your spirit alive, as we see to another generation in the near future." Kimi said, stepping away from the podium, as she returned to her seat, the entire chapple in complete silence.

It wasn't until Kimi made this comment that all of their friends, those being Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Zack, Phil and Lil especially, sat there, their hearts sinking in their chest as they all realized just what a huge impact Stu had on them. As far as they all knew, he wasn't just Tommy and Dil's father, and Angelica's uncle, rather, he was all of them's father, in one way or another throughout their lives. Dil didn't mention this, but when he announced that he and Phil were getting married, at first, his father was the only one supportive of the idea, while it took a bit for his mom to warm up to it. Eventually, she gave in, wanting them to be happy, once she saw that Betty was fine with it.

Shortly after the yulogies were given, the funeral finished up as the minister gave the final prayers, and the profession to the cemitary commenced. Prior to heading to the funeral, each member of the gang had considered placing a piece of Stu's inventions with him in his casket, but decided against it at the last minute, wanting to hold on to these items to remember him by, for Tommy, that being one of the wheels from the Reptar wagon, which was safely tucked away in his suitcase back at the hotel. And Kimi decided to hold on to a purple dress, which, while she had no recollection of this, she learned from Chuckie and Tommy it came from some doll that Stu made at one time, and they accidentally helped perfect when rescuing some toy airplane of Tommy's out of the basement a while back.

On the afternoon of August 23, two months shy of what would have been Stu's eighty-first birthday, they saw to the burial, as Dil, Tommy, Darin, Keenan and Danielle, all picked some white daisies and red carnations, and lay them down on his grave sight. Stu was buried next to his brother drew, and across the way from his parents, Lou and Trixie, and his step-mom Lulu, who was buried not too far from Lou, as when Trixie died, they got a double headstone, deciding to be buried together, as these arrangements were made well before Lou married Lulu.

They all figured that Charlotte would probably be the next one to go, as she already couldn't attend Stu's funeral because she was now in a nursing home herself, after having a stroke the previous year, but they wouldn't worry about that right now. Rather, the gang decided to enjoy what time they had left with what parents and grandparents they still had, before they, too, were deceased.

As they were leaving the cemitary and heading back to the hotel, Darin and Keenan turned to their uncle Dil.

"Now that grandpa Stu is gone, what's going to happen to Pickles Toys?" Darin asked.

Dil ruffled his blond hair and smiled.

"I haven't told anybody this, but I'm thinking of quitting my job at Radioshack and giving up my dreams of working for Nasa, and taking over Pickles Toys myself." Dil announced.

Darin and Keenan gasped, shocked by his news.

"What do you mean? You've never invented anything, have you?" Keenan asked.

Dil didn't say another word until they returned to the hotel, when he led his nephews into his suite he was sharing with Phil and Danielle, to open his suitcase and show them a collection of things he had made when he was young. Everything from his belt aquarium, to shillows.

"When did you make this stuff?" Keenan asked.

"Back when I was in the fourth grade. We wanted to go see the Sulky Boys in concert, and, well, my creative edge to invent stuff got your father to take advantage of me. Sadly though, I reached my limit, and I lost interest in that hobby relatively quickly. However, as I've gotten older, and seen your grandpa make toys for you two to send you at birthdays and Christmases, even after he retired from officially making things for such people as Mucklehoney Toys and the Reptar Corperation, I still observed him in his creative elements as an adult, and I think, with your help, we can continue to keep Pickles Toys a float, for generations to come. What do you say to that?" Dil asked.

Without saying a word, Darin and Keenan shook their uncle's hand, with their promise to be partners, seeing that they were teenagers, practically young adults themselves now, and more or less, ready to help take on the job.

By the end of the month, the spare bedroom at Stu and Didi's condo was cleared out of all of Stu's junk, and turned into a guest room, and what remained of Stu's stuff was given to Dil and Phil, and while Stu did his creative work in the basement, Dil moved it up a level, putting Pickles Toys, now inside their garage.

"Why are you putting it there?" Phil asked.

"Think about it Phil, if I should blow something up, I'll have the garage door open when working, perhaps our house will still stand, even long after we're gone." Dil commented.

Phil nodded his head in approval with this plan, as he did recall seeing Stu put a whole in the kitchen floor at Tommy's house before they all went to Paris way back when.

And while Didi still cried herself to sleep most nights, and poor Tommy suffered from a migraine the last week of the month post the funeral, and for Peter, who took the age decreaser and stored it away in a corner of his throne room beneath a sheet, he kept it beneath the sheet for a while, that is, until he felt ready to look at it again, as everybody would need time to heal over the passing of Stu. However, despite everybody's grieving process, they all knew one thing for sure. Stu lived a long, wonderful life, and in due time, they'd all be okay.

The End

Author's Note: Well there you have it, my tribute to the late Jack Riley. I hope it turned out okay in the end, as I did try to make references to several Rugrats episodes, those being 'Waiter, there's a Baby in my Soup,' 'At the Movies,' 'Touchdown Tommy,' 'Graham Canyon, 'Stu-Makers Elves,' 'Reptar on Ice,' 'Angelica Breaks a Leg,' 'The Mysterious Mr. Friend,' 'Kid TV,' 'Passover,' 'Chanukah,' 'Vacation,' 'Angelica Orders Out,' and 'Autumn Leaves,' along with references to the three films, 'The Rugrats Movie,' 'Rugrats in Paris,' and Peter's story was his retelling of the bulk of the events in 'Rugrats go Wild.' Then for All Grown Up, I made references to 'The Science Pair,' 'Curse of Reptar,' and 'Tweenage Tycoons.' I also made a reference to the hour long special, 'All Growed Up,' and to the Rugrats episode, 'Babies in Toyland.' And for Fan Fic stories, I believe I made references to 'Rugrats and the Gray Plague,' 'The Memory Shall Remain,' 'The Offspring,' in particular, chapters 18, 19, and 20, and to Olaughlinhunter's very first Fan Fic story, 'Sweet Baby Dr. Lipschitz.' And you may have noticed that Peter refered to Dr. Lipschitz as the late Dr. Lipschitz in his yulogy. That's because by the time Stu died, Dr. Lipschitz had long since died before Stu did, as he was already much older than Stu way back in the day, when the gang originally met him. I figure where my universe is concerned, Dr. Lipschitz probably died sometime after Stu became a grandfather, but I'm not sure exactly when, as timelines of that sort I haven't quite worked out for all of the characters just yet. However, the age at which Stu died, and one of the conditions he died of were references to the fact that his voice actor, Jack Riley, died at the same age of the same thing. However, the Althimer's Disease is something that will be revisited in what will most likely be my swon song, 'Bye Bye Tommy Pickles,' a story I hope to not release for a very long time. I also made reference to a chapter I have yet to release in 'The Offspring,' that being the comment brought up about Darin's first birthday by Kimi, but hopefully, I'll get that chapter released soon enough. To Jack Riley, may you rest in peace, and to the rest of you reading this, be looking for more stories and updates in existing stories, coming soon!


End file.
